guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nahpui Quarter (mission)
Objectives Defeat the Celestial creatures to become Closer to the Stars. * Defeat Kaijun Don, the Celestial Kirin. * Defeat Kuonghsang, the Celestial Turtle. * Defeat Hai Jii, the Celestial Phoenix. * Defeat Tahmu, the Celestial Dragon. Rewards Walkthrough You will have to defeat the four Celestials: *Hai Jii - Phoenix (Mesmer; point 1) *Tahmu - Dragon (Elementalist; point 2) *Kuonghsang - Turtle (Necromancer; point 3) *Kaijun Don - Kirin (Monk; point 4) The Map Area window indicates the location of the four Celestials using star icons. You can take them in any order. If you want the Master's Reward, go in the order of Kaijun Don → Kuonghsang → Tahmu → Hai Jii. This mission is wickedly hard if it is your first time. Each Celestial is guarded by several Star Tengu; furthermore, when a Celestial is defeated, it spawns several Essences all over the area, both ahead of you and behind you. This severely limits your retreat. Slain Essences will respawn after a while. Depending on your team's makeup, you may want to plan on what you don't want to fight beforehand: Essence of Phoenix, Essence of Turtle, Essence of Dragon, or Essence of Kirin. Do note that these enemies do not leave corpses. A common mistake made by new teams is to assume that the Kirin spawns will be healers, since they are Monks. This causes a lot of teams to leave Kaijun Don for last. Actually, the Kirin are Smiting Monks, and not very dangerous ones at that. One quick tip: don't be the first to charge into battle against a Kirin, for they will knock you down with Signet of Judgment. The most dangerous spawns to an average team are the Mesmer spawns of Hai Jii, who use Conjure Phantasm and Crippling Anguish and can quickly out-degen your healers. Tips for Masters reward * This mission is considered by many to be one of the more difficult ones to obtain the Master's Reward. * It is recommended that one start with the Kirin (location 4) and work towards the Phoenix (location 1), although it is possible to work from the Phoenix to the Kirin. * A quick group should be able to defeat the first two bosses in under 8 minutes. * Since all of the bosses are casters an anti-caster Mesmer can be extremely useful. * If a Minion Master is present in the group, try to kill the turtle essences first because they will exploit the corpses that the MM needs. * Notable shortcuts are visible on the attached Map. Take note of the path between locations 3 and 2 as well as the sharp turn to the North at location 2, the dragon. With going north here, up to three minutes can be shaved off of the time as there are fewer monsters to deal with (29 instead of 50). Nevertheless most groups will take the obvious path instead. * At the last boss, it is not necessary to kill all those around him. Simply killing the last boss will complete the mission. * 2 Searing Flames Elementalist work wonders. * A team of multiple Barrage Rangers, backed up a Minion Master along with one or two Fire Magic Elementalists may speed up the progress significantly; however, since Barrage is unavailable at this point in Factions this option may only be useful for those who seek to repeat the mission for the Protector of Cantha title, although with the realease of nightfall the skill barrage can be captured very early during the quest the great escape. Creatures NPCs * 10 Adept Nai Monsters *Tengu ** 20 Star Blade ** 20 Star Sentinel ** 20 Star Light *Celestials ** 20 Essence of Dragon ** 20 Essence of Kirin ** 20 Essence of Phoenix ** 20 Essence of Turtle Bosses and Skills * 22 Kaijun Don (Signet of Judgment) * 22 Kuonghsang (Grenth's Balance) * 22 Hai Jii (Lyssa's Aura) * 22 Tahmu (Lightning Surge) Dialogues Adept Nai :"The celestials and their guardians have been summoned. You must defeat them if you wish to become Weh no Su." :"Upon the destruction of a celestial, its essence will spread, creating countless smaller celestials that will endlessly return, much like the stars in the night sky." :"The difficulty of this task increases with each celestail you encounter, since you will face not only that celestail, but the essence of those you have already defeated, as well as the celestials' guardians." :"Pass through an orb to begin your trial. You will find yourself transported to a location near a celestail you must defeat." (When spoken to) :"Your only hope to defeat Shiro is to become Closer to the Stars. Defeat the cardinal celestials and you will have proven to the Oracle that you are indeed ready to become Weh no Su. I must warn you, however, that this is a journey that only the bravest undertake and the most skilled survive." Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in Senji's Corner. *To continue the storyline, take the quest To Tahnnakai Temple. Notes *This mission is analogous to Ascension from the Prophecies Campaign. Only upon becoming Weh no Su will you be given admission to the Realms of the Gods in Cantha. (There is no way to access the Realms of the Gods in Cantha without completing this mission.) *If you're not bothered with the completion time, a common tactic is to run through the mission killing the star lights, blades and sentinels first. Once these are all dead you can run back and kill the bosses. This will stop the essences spawning while you fight the normal mobs *After this mission, many new quests in the area become available. *The chance of getting Celestial items (such as Celestial Staff) from Canthan chests is greater during the mission than elsewhere so it may be a good idea to bring along some Canthan Keys during the mission. Most of the chests will be scattered along the path of mission anyhow. Category:Factions missions